


Mother's Intuition

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #82: “What would Severus Snape do?, Merlin, Pictures.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mother's Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #82: “What would Severus Snape do?, Merlin, Pictures.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mother’s Intuition

~

Emergency Apparation was a skill Severus perfected while spying. But, like all skills, it required practice. Something he hadn’t done in ages. And Apparating without a destination was dangerous. Catching his breath, Severus took stock, looking around. _At least I wasn’t Splinched. But where am I?_ He huffed. “For Merlin’s sake--” 

“Who’s there?” 

Whirling, Severus lowered his wand and stared. “Mum?” 

“Severus?” Eileen Snape deposited her wand in her skirt pocket. “It’s late. What’s wrong?” 

Severus exhaled. “Nothing. I should go--” 

“Nonsense. You came for a reason. Come have tea.” Eileen raised an eyebrow in challenge. “You know, if it weren’t for the occasional picture of you in the newspaper I wouldn’t recognise you.” 

Sighing, Severus entered her cottage. It smelled of cinnamon. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited. I’ve been busy--”

“I’m sure.” Leading him into the kitchen, Eileen gestured. “Sit. You can spare ten minutes to tell your mother about your life.” 

The tea was hot and perfect. Severus could feel the tension leaving him as he sipped. 

Eileen drank her own, eyeing him over the rim of her cup. “So who is she?” she asked. 

Severus set down his cup, rather proud he’d managed not to spill tea. “Who’s who?” 

“The woman who has you dressing up, attending fancy parties.” Eileen smirked as he gaped at her. “Why else would you be in dress robes on New Year’s?”

“I’m working, actually. Consulting for the Ministry.” 

Eileen’s eyes narrowed as she considered him. “There’s still a woman involved.” She tilted her head. “Or a man, perhaps.” 

Severus’ eyes went wide. 

Eileen smiled. “I wondered if you’d ever tell me.” 

“You...knew?” 

Eileen snorted. “You’re my son.” She sighed. “Your obsession with that Evans girl was...an aberration. You never noticed other girls. It was always _boys_ you followed with your eyes.” 

“Mum--”

“You were worried what Tobias would say.” Eileen hummed. “Well he’s gone. All you have to worry about is what Severus Snape would say.”

Severus smiled. “Severus Snape would say that he loves his mother very much.” 

Eileen smiled back. “He always was a smart lad, that Severus Snape.” Her gaze sharpened. “Now, tell me about your man.” 

And, exhaling, Severus did. 

~


End file.
